What other's write: GummyGal's work
by Papapa
Summary: WARNING! These are not serious stories. These are just silly oneshots that my friend, GummyGal made. I post her stories, she posts mine. They are just fluffy nonsense. But please, check out her page. She is a great author with amazing stories. So yeah... read these, then check her out. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic had fought and fought. Knuckles was injured, his fist swollen up. Tails was only fighting along side him. Their hearts were racing. Each robot they tackled, each robot they smacked, and each robot they defeated. Felt the opposite. It was like they were losing. Losing against Eggman's robots, was like losing against your own free will. Sonic was broken, he didn't even want to continue on fighting. Tails kept supporting him. But what was the point? She was gone. He can still feel her hand grabbing onto his, but then released once she said those words;

'Smile.'

How could he smile? He lost his teammate, his friend, and his sister. She was family. He had her in his grasp! He was holding her, pleading for her to grab on. But she declined, rejected with only a smile as she fall. Getting angrier, Sonic had to punch a robot to get rid of this pain.

The robot slammed on the hard, solid floor. Some of its screws fell off, but the only thing that stayed. Were the robots blue screened eyes. He saw his reflection. He saw his eyes; watery, and pathetic...

But she wasn't pathetic...

She saved his life.

Flashback-

Tails, steering the X-Torando. Was watching out for any enemies. Knuckles, gliding amongst the air. Doing the same as Tails. Sonic himself, Doing the complete opposite, was enjoying the fresh air. And Amy Rose herself, smiling as she was standing at the other side of the planes wing.

"We're almost there." Tails declared, checking the control switches.

"Alright." Sonic chuckles Cooley, smirking at Knuckles who rolled his eyes.

"We should spilt up into teams!" Knuckles suggested.

"I'm with Sonic!" Amy giggled, smiling at Sonic.

Sonic shook his head and frowns, "Sorry, Ames. I bagged Tails."

"Wait, what?" Tails asked confusedly.

"Yeah, I'm with Tails!" Sonic stuttered, hoping he doesn't start an argument.

Amy was hurt. Sonic rejected her; as usual. Nothing surprised her. She loves Sonic, Sonic was like a God to her. His smile, his looks, his personality... His heroines. He was the bomb as many girls nowadays would say. Anyone would want him. He was 21, and was hot for the ladies! Who would ask for anything as better as him. He's loyal, generous, caring, and truly someone to talk to about problems. But he just never showed that for her!

"Why not. Oh please, Sonic! Just this once!" Amy insisted, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Sonic, I can join up with Knuckles if-" tails couldn't finish as Sonic interrupted

"Amy, no.. I work better with the brains than the hammer swings!" Sonic groaned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy snapped, hurt by Sonic's choice of words.

"Oh.. Snap.." Tails whispered awkwardly.

"You better make up an excuse, Sonic." Knuckles whispered grumpily.

Sonic gulped. How could he say this. She's 18, and he's sure that she won't take it the wrong way. She has matured he supposed. But still, FANGIRL as always. He still gets chased from the North to the South to the East and to the West... It was an ever lasting cycle... She was cute and pretty, gorgeous too..maybe not within personality. He always preferred mature women.. Like Numie from the Knight Story or even Blaze, okay, they're too mature... And Numie is Amy but from a different world..

"I'm getting impatient, Sonic.." Amy said calmly, crossing her arms and glared.

Here goes nothing. Sonic slowly croaked up,

"I need Tails more than you... You see, he-he is more useful to me at the moment! B-BUT! It would be the same for you and Knuckles! Because one day I would need Knuckles's strength! And maybe the other day I would need you to do some smashing!" Sonic smiled weekly, "So... Heh, heh.. No need to worry.."

Amy stared blankly at Sonic. Her longer quills covered most of her expression. clearly betrayed and hurt by him. Knuckles, now 22 groaned in annoyance. This was them all the time now. Tails cleared his throat. He was slightly annoyed by the thought of them always auguring... But Sonic always had excuses. Sonic did not have a clue what to do. Maybe if he apologised.. Everything will-

"Tails.." Amy stuttered. "Take me home."

"What?" All three boys asked.

"Please, Tails. Take me home or I'll jump my way down.." Amy quietly demanded.

Tails looked up to his older brother. Sonic didn't even have the sense to even think. Tails sighed,

"Alright."

.

Amy jumped off the wing of the plane. She was finally home. And thank Chaos too. Knuckles landed on the ground. All three boys watched Amy left without saying goodbye. Knuckles snapped,

"Well, bluebutt! Go sort it out!"

Sonic groaned. There was no point on arguing with Knuckles. He jumped off the plNe and ran over to Amy. Amy turned around, he was so loud that his mini boom made her ears pop. But he was so daring, so... Hmm. Paradise.

"Amy, I came to-"

"Go."

"What?"

"Go. Go fight Eggman... You need Tails and Knuckles more than me. You... You..you're better off without me... All I do is smash things... Just.. Go." Amy said no more and walked off, leaving Sonic in the dust... Which... No dust was about...

Sonic sighed. There was no point on trying... Heh, to him. She was probably just fangirling around... The usual..

..

Sonic was already fighting Eggman. Eggman was slowly losing. Means another victory. Tails was firing blasters out from his plane. Knuckles was knocking things out like the usual. But Amy wouldn't go away. He suddenly felt guilty. Guilty for his actions. Guilty for what he had done.

(WANRING: RANDOM CHANGE OF EMOTION!)

-SMACK-

Like hail and thunder. A robot punched him good. His nose was bleeding. His head was spinning round in circles, with little Amy's as angels fluttering around him. But like if he had been shot by... Love itself... He became... Inlove.

Why did he not realise this sooner? All this time.

He ran away from her.

He made up excuses!

He ditched her dates!

He didn't believe in her!

HE WOULD ALWAYS SAY IM AMAZING, wait. That's not true.. CONTINUE!

BUT!

He promised her...

Sonic got up. Wiping away the blood off his nose. He awesomely kicked the robot in the face and spin dashes into another one. Eggman was watching. He laughed;

"HO, HO, HO! OOH, SONIC! I THINK I'M FINALLY BEATING YOU!"

"NO WAY, EGGHEAD!" Sonic growled in annoyance.

Just then. Sonic was captured, many robots ambushed him. He was trapped. But how? He will never find that answer out... Well.. Who could he blame? You fellow reader? No, don't be suggesting me...

"LET ME GO, EGGMAN!"

"NO WAY!" Eggman laughed hysterically.

Sonic caught view of the gun a robot was aiming at him. His eyes widened in horror. This was his doom. But, amy appeared. And was saving his life... The way she swung that hammer made Sonic drool. Like drool more like water coming out of his mouth an and was electrocuting the robot, yeah, that type of drool. His heart, pumping out of him like in cartoons people would animate the actually not shaped heart pouncing backwards and forewords in the insides.

Eggman shot her. She falls, falling down from this cliff that I decided to add. But she screamed;

"SMILE"

And a camera flashed at Sonic's face.

...

But... This was a dream...

Sonic woke up. Seeing Amy lying nest beside him. And was BARE! No, read the passage right, no bear.. Like Whinne The pooh.. BARE IN NAKED! WOOO.. Sonic literally smirked, he was starting to remember that he "hammered" her last night.

"Hey, Amypoo.." Sonic whispered, smoothing his hand down her shoulder to her bottom back.

Amy giggled, she turned around. Both of their eyes dazzled at each other. Like twinkles and sparkles... After the night they had, and they were only together for a day. Made them realise that they love each other... Sonic cocked and grin chuckling,

"What are you smiling at?"

"You.. And that you're everything to me... And I love

you.. So much, my Sonikuu..."

They kiss. And that this is far too hard for me to cope and write... But here goes nothing. (Screams into myself) their tongues danced... And swirled... Like if you're in a washing machine.. BUT THEY LOVED EACH OTHER!

Sonic opened his eyes.. He screamed in horror was the figure was actually...

You...


	2. Chapter 2

Shaaaaaadow!"

"No."

"Shaaaaaaadii!"

"No!"

"SHHHAAAAAAADDDDOOOO-"

-Slap-

Sonic the Hedgehog, annoying the daylights out of the ebony hedgehog. Had to stay for Christmas as Tails was spending time with his family and also lost the other ticket for Sonic to come along. How the poor ebony hedgehog growled, watching Sonic rubbing his cheek. Shadow was his name. The Mighty Ultimate Lifeform, who had to put up with that thing. For the rest of the Christmas Holidays and New Years Eve to come. It was Christmas Eve, Shadow, living in a apartment for mostly his years ever since he Lived in Mobuis. He decorated his apartment, looking very stylist like if he was rich. It was spotless, clean and perfect. And he even had a Christmas tree with Christmas decorations. The tree was a regular normal green tree.

Until Sonic comes along, feeling like he had ruin everything. He always moaned, begged, and mopped like a little whiney child that Shadow has to put up with.

Sonic, rubbing his cheek frowning, "What was that for!"

"What was WHAT for! You're practically whined my name for two hours straight, now accepting a damn no and kept poking me as well for hours! Why can't you just run like always and- KEEP AWAY FROM ME FROM BLASTINF YOUR PATHETIC, BRAINLESS MIND!" Shadow yelled furiously, clenching his fist up to Sonic with burning red eyes.

"Shads, it's freezing out there! Annd slippy! You wouldn't want me to break my legs do ya?" Sonic gasped, acting childish as he placed his hand over his mouth.

"I WOULDN'T CARE IF YOU BROKE YOUR NECK!"

"Ooh, you don't mean that!" Sonic grinned, flashing his white clean teeth.

"Oh, ho, ho! Just watch me!" Shadow grinned scarily back, grabbing Sonic by the ear and dragged him out of his apartment, flinging him out of the door and loudly slammed the door closed.

Sonic tumbled to the wall of the hall, smacking his head hard. He grumbled groaning, rubbing his head. Boy that hurt. He knew that he was driving Shadow nuts, but at least he could try to be nice. He wanted Shadow to at least smile than act like the grumpiest thing that walked on the planet. Literally, even if Shadow's favourite song was on, he just stares with a biggest frown. Sonic, was on a mission. He wanted Shadow to smile, although he doesn't want him to become Amy who's literally smiley all over 24/7 that it's hard to actually to make her stop unless you missed a date. Which.. Sonic was capable of.

Sonic grinned, zooming out of the building with a large whoosh.

Shadow, sighing in relief, headed into his bedroom. Sonic really drove him nuts. His bedroom, old and clearly not as amazing as the rest of his apartment. It was like he just moved into a whole new world. Damp, creaky and lots of spiderwebs around the corner of the walls. On the right side of the wall was his old bed. Near the window cill was his his wooden rocket chair. Shadow turned around to the shelf beside him, grabbing a book before a voice spoke out;

"Santa wouldn't like what you did there, Shads."

Squatting on the window cill was Sonic, furring his eyebrows behind Shadow from the door. Shadow turned his head, glaring back at the hedgehog;

"Santa is not real. Why would I care what he thinks anyway?" Shadow snapped, placing the book back on the shelf.

"Oooh, so you don't believe in Father Christmas?" Sonic wondered curiously, his emerald green eyes glimmering in the dark.

"No, I don't. Because back in Earth, Santa does not even exist in the North Pole! All you do isBlack mailing children into believe in stupid a myth. Flying reindeers! The prance not fly! They can't even pull a sleigh in the air! Or an elf? Even faker! Just like you." Shadow grumbled, flicking on the bedroom light.

Sonic chuckles; "Man you really do need to catch up on things. Because us Mobains actually HAVE A Santa Claus, he just gives the younger children a happy thought, like the orphans or the unlucky ones."

"Sure.." Shadow snapped.

"Sure do! You're just jealous that Santa doesn't come to a grumpy hedgehog." Sonic laughed, jumping off the window cill and walks over to Shadow, "Because I'm starting to believe that you're-"

"CHAAAAAAOOOOOOSSSS-" Shadow bursted out angrily, spinning around with burning eyes.

"EEEEK!" Sonic screamed, speeding out of the window.

With no hesitation, Shadow blasted behind him. Ready to knock Sonic for Halloween! Both Hedgehogs zoomed from each window to the next. Sonic would speedily climb up the ladders from the side of the building. Shadow would automatically do the same. The world outside was very snowy. The cold air nips the hedgehog's skin and fur. Sonic wasn't going to get away from Shadow. Such anger was able to catch anything, even the fastest thing alive.

"COME BACK HERE, FAKER!" Shadow snarled, teleporting from behind Sonic to infront of him.

Sonic gasped, changing it into a cocky smile. Sonic pushes his feet off the building, springing through the air. He changed position; into a spin dash.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Sonic laughed, coming faster and faster like a meteorite.

Shadow does the same, forming into a spinning ball and span for the blue ball. Both balls smacked hard against each other, sparking against the friction viciously. Shadow teleported and kicked the spinning ball up into the air. Sonic unraveled back into himself, screaming as he was crashing on the roof of the building. And it wasn't going to be a nice crash. Shadow followed up, now in air above Sonic, roaring out;

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

The spears explodes from Shadow's palms and shoots down for Sonic. Sonic had his back towards the room, he glanced up to the sky. There came bulletin for him was golden electric spears diving for him. Already too late the spears hits upon his body. Sonic smashed through the building roof, the smoke escaping into the air. Shadow smirked.

Entering through the whole of the building, the bricks were everywhere along with the dust that covers a body on the floor.

"Faker... Get up." Shadow ordered, landing on the floor beside the body.

No word was spoken. Oh no! Had Shadow killed Sonic! The lifeless body just laid silently on the floor. Shadow knelt down, checking for the pulse. He jolt up in fright as the body leapt for him laughing;

"YOU CARE! HALLELUJAH!"

"GET OFF ME!" Shadow growled, trying to push Sonic.

Nobody ever tries to make Sonic and Shadow friends, it just never worked. It was either Sonic's fault, Shadow's fault, or maybe both their fault. They may work as good teammates, but friends... Nah-ah. Even if it's Christmas, they're even worse.

"C'mon, Shads! You love me!" Sonic cooed, squeezing Shadow's cheeks together forming a pout.

"I..want..to..kill..you." Shadow managed to say, growling.

"Santa won't be giving you any presents-wait.. Do you smell smoke..?" Sonic asked, raising his eyebrow.

Sonic glanced up the hole of the where he feel from. There, falling from the sky, was fire. Sonic's eyes Shrunk.

"That's just you.. You stinking, waste of space-"

"SHADOW! LOOK OUT!" Sonic shrieked, letting Shaodw go and sprinted to the end of the room.

Shaodw rubbed his cheek, grumbling and mocking Sonic's words. He stood straight Up. Suddenly he heard the sound of spewing. And.. His head started to heat up. He looked up. There coming for him, was a giant ball of fire, screaming too;

"AAAGAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH"

"Oh for fu-"

~KAAAAA-BAAAAANG~

What a cracker. That tiny explosion did not cause much but sparkles pooling everywhere. Sonic, coughing by all the sparkles, flapping his hand for the sparkles not to go anywhere near him. He blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes from the smoke. What confused him was it wasn't like any other explosion. Normally fire, blasters or anything else violently. But sparkles? Strange.

Walking his way. Sonic's bright eyes widens. There, lying on top of Shadow was another figure.

Shadow grumbled in pain, the amount of weight crushed his body. Then he heard a voice mumbling.

"Sonic... Get off of me." Shadow demanded, opening his eyes.

"Uh, Shads.. That's not me." Sonic replied nervously.

Shadow's shot his eyes open. Big, bright, gleaming red nose twinkled back at him, bringing back Shadow's shocking expression. The antlers lightly top as the ribbon gave the feeling of a present. The golden threaded white gloves tinkling with golden sparkles. Shadow wondered who the hell would have such a nose like that. Like a light bulb stuck to the mussel. And he thought Sonic's nose was huge.

"Do you wear contact lenses?" The figure said.

"What?" Shadow stuttered.

"Rudolph!" Sonic gasped in amazement, grabbing the hand of the figure and helps it up.

"Rudolph..." Shadow asked himself, getting himself up too.

There, standing beside Sonic shaking his hand. Was a reindeer. A reindeer with a very big shiny nose. He looked every young and very energetic. Free spirited and strangely..strange. Shadow screwed his face up at the reindeer. Sonic was smiling at the deer, it was like he actually knew this person.

"Why is he staring at me like that.." The reindeer whispered too loudly to Sonic, looking back at Shadow.

"He stares at everybody like that." Sonic answered, whispering loudly back.

Shadow's mouth dropped. In irritation Shadow yelled;

"Listen here, faker! What are you planning! And what the hell is wrong with that huge nose of that deer!"

"Heeey!" The reindeer said in hurt tone, touching his nose, "Vixon and Prancer still go on about my nose! It has feelings!"

Sonic patted the deer's shoulder comforting, "It's a great nose, man. Ignore him."

"Thank you, Sonic The Hedgehog." The deer smiled, "Santa said you were always kindhearted."

Shadow was now literally gobsmacked. Are they both stupid and lost in the head. Folding his arms, sighing in frustration, using one of his hands to draw his eyebrows together,

"Look, big nose-"

"Rudolph." The reindeer corrected, placing his hands on his hips.

"What?"

" Rudolph. Rud-olph. My name is Rudolph. Say it with me," The deer used his hands to go to the left then the right, "Rud-olph."

Shadow was literally was about to strangle the deer apparently as; 'Rudolph.' Although, he does look like the Rudolph from Earth. But more Mobain like himself and Sonic. Sonic watched Shadow grit his teeth saying very darkly;

"Look, Rudolph. If your some mythical version of Santa's reindeer then you got another thing-hey? Where did he go?"

Both Shadow and Sonic looked around for Rudolph. He just disspapered without a trace! All there was left was glitter or sparkles on the floor, and that hole up in the roof. Spinning round in circles. Rudolph's voice called up from above,

"Up here."

Sonic turned over to his left side pointing up, "wow!"

Shadow looked where Sonic was pointing. Up in the air was Rudolph. Grinning at the two hedgehogs who were completely gobsmacked. Rudolph began to dance in the air, twirling and swirling zooming around with the dust behind him. His nose shinning bright red as he flew. Laughing in rejoice. Happy as Larry. And free as a bee! Sonic, memorised by it all, loving it as well. Shadow however, he was confused. Was this actually Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer. He seemed to be. Plus Shadow was even trying to see if Rudolph was wearing hover shoes, he wasn't, they were just simple shoes.

"WEEEEHOOOOO! JOIN ME!" Rudolph cheered, swooping down and grabbed Sonic's and Shadow's hand and lifted them up into the air as Rudolph flew out from the roof top building into the clear night sky. The blue and black hedgehog screamed in horror by the speed Rudolph flew. Sonic stopped, getting used to the speed. The stars in the atmosphere become like rockets. The buildings even began to blur out. Zipping through the buildings. Sonic and Rudolph were loving it. Shadow, hating it, before gasping as a billboard signs as right in front of them. All three of them gasped. Rudolph hugged into Sonic and zoomed up above it.. While Shadow goes straight through it;

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Ha, ha!" Sonic laughed, hovering in the air holding onto Rudolph. Watching Shadow fall into a dumpster.

"No, Sonic!" Rudolph scowled, smirking. "YOU MEAN HO, HO!"

...

"So why are we here again?" Sonic asked, following Rudolph along with Shadow up the roof on top of a very tall skyscraper.

Rudolph stopped. Sniffing the air very heavily, stomping around the snowy ground looking for something. His fluffy little tail waggling in air. Shadow, smelling like trash, glaring at Sonic as well. Was hating it. He never truly inside, never liked Christmas. He hated it, hated it with-

"Excuse me." Rudolph asked, crossing his arms.

What?

"Yeah, you." Rudolph frowned, his eyes glaring at me.

Yeah...

"Why you saying Shadow hates Christmas?"

W-what! He does! A-ask him! I sweat dropped, holy holly! What had I started!

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Rudolph exclaimed, matching his way to the edge of the building, as if he was talking to a figure; "AND STOP NARRATING!"

WHAT? BUT THE READERS NEED TO KNOW WHAT-

"Nah-AH! This story is about Christmas! Not about people knowing how to read!"

UH! EXCUSE ME! BUT THIS IS ONLY THE START AND ALREADY YOU'RE STARTING ON ME!

Sonic, whispering to Shadow in his ear; "Who is Rudolph talking to?"

"Don't have a damn clue. Should we ditch him?" Shadow suggested.

In anger, Rudolph, still fighting with me. Pulled up his fists and stands in a fighting stance. Yeah, it seems Christmas revolves violence...

"STOP NARRATING!" Rudolph screamed at me.

NO!

Sonic and Shadow, standing behind the strange.. Reindeer. Maybe his nose was his brain. Yeah, made sense. The way Rudolph was air fisting, it was quite a true fact to be.

"Yeah, Santz won't mind." Sonic agreed, turning away and walked off with Shadow. "But Santa isn't real.." Shadow grumbled.

Rudolph, hearing The sounds of the figures disappearing. He finally leaves me alone to continue on with this fanfic calling out;

"BUT SANTA NEEDS YOUR HELP TO SAVE CHRISTMAS!"

Both stopped walking at the same time. Sonic turned around like Shadow did, in confusion. What was Rudolph mean?

"You want us to.. Save Christmas!" Sonic exclaimed excitedly, running in great speedy back to Rudolph, "You! Want us! TO SAVE CHRISTMAS!"

"Naw, I want you to stop Christmas and bring back Halloween." Rudolph rolled his eyes, "OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO HELP ME SAVE CHRISTMAS!"

"REALLY! WOW! NORMALLY I SAVE A BOOK WORLD TWICE, TURN ITNO A WEREHOG, HAVE TO FACE EGGMAN, CHASED BY AMY, BULLIED BY SHADOW! BEING KISSED BY ELISE! BUT SAVING CHRISTMAS! THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!" Sonic insanely bopped around Rudolph like a little boy getting presents.

Shadow was losing control. And like I said, and okay... It was a lie. Shadow never hated Christmas. He did like Christmas until Sonic came along like tonight and ruined it for him yapping about Santa. Steam was literally coming out from his ears, his veins showing his eyes along with fire, puffing out the cold air violently.

"Uh, really, I didn't need to know all your detail-OPM!"

Punched in the face, Rudolph falls on the ground. Sonic got angry, glaring at Shadow;

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO RUDOLPH!"

"BECAUSE HE IS A FAKE!"

As both hedgehogs argued—again. Rudolph, holding onto his nose where it hurted most. Slowlh got up onto his feet kneeling down. Raising up fully Sonic shouted;

"YOU DESERVE A PUNCH!"

Rudolph moaned putting his hand away from his nose, "Oww, that really- DOOF!"

With one smack, Sonic unfortunately punched Rudolph. But Sonic's punch— was worse. Shadow and Sonic hissed by the sound of Rudolph's nose cracked. Lying on the cold chilly snow Rudolph coughed,

"Hurt."

"Sorry, buddy." Sonic apologised quickly, helping the poor deer. "That was meant for Shadow."

"I'm just tired of you saying Santa is real." Shadow admitted, looking down at the snow.

"But Shadow! Just because Santa Claus isn't real back on Earth! Doesn't mean the Mobain Santa isn't! He is! And I work for him! People expect him to give out all the presents! But it's actually me! He just plans, creates and prepares with the elfs! And leaves me to deliver them with the other reindeer! Because it's bad enough trying to carry a sleigh and a fat man about! People just say it's him travelling all through the night along with us taking him there! PLEASE! That's ten times slower! And so then all the reindeers travels to each location and delivers the toys to orphans! Not to every child! Because all they want a Samsung or an IPhone... Spoilt rotten they are! And that's why I need your help!" Rudolph begged, still holding onto his nose.

Shadow thought for a moment. Was this Santa actually real? Maybe he can do something about it. If he made a deal with Rudolph, and help him, maybe.. He can visit Santa... And that plan could be a great success. Shadow's eyes returned up to Sonic and Rudolph.

"I'll help. But why are we needed to help you? And if I accept this deal, would you take me to Santa." His voice so ferice, like if he really was off his limits.

"Of course! Likie evergreen trees! I'll take you- oh screw it, I can't be bothered to act all corny with you. Deal." Rudolph smirked, offering his hand.

Shadow takes Rudolph's hand and shaked it. The deal was sealed. Sonic smiled. He could see Shadow starting to believe Rudolph. But how come Sonic himself believed so easily? Well. You'll just have to wait and find out.

"So why and how are we suppose to help, Rudolph?" Sonic stroked his chin, thinking of a way.

Rudolph started laughing, letting go of Shadow's hand and sat on the edge of the building facing them.

"You see! Prancer and Dancer decided to practise some dance moves! As they did.. P-Prancer..." Rudolph sniggered, "Got his antlers caught with Dancer's!"

Rudolph started laughing hysterically, sobbing in laughter. He kept exhaling; "THEY TUMBLED EVERYWHERE! Unfortunately... They smacked them selfs into the pond and ended up with the flue and cold... Pretty sick. So we're down by two. So.. Do you see why Santa picked you?"

"Because I'm the hero of Mobuis?" Sonic answered, posing.

"No, because I'm the Ultimate Lifeform and he's my sidekick?" Shadow corrected.

"When have I became your sidekick?"

"Since I decided there now."

"Sure, I can work with that. How much?"

Rudolph, shocked and competely like; 'Da duck?' But in his words, 'Ta Cracker!' What made them think this? And he thought HE was dumb. Guess he's wrong.

"I'm broke at the minute. But Eggman said he'll give the wedges by the New Year." Shadow explained, nodding with Sonic in agreement before looking back to Rudolph with one his eyes smaller than the other and his jaw low.

"oooookay.. Not the answer I was looking for. But we picked you's because you're good working together and fast." Rudolph said awkwardly, scratching his head.

"WHAT? OH NO! SHADOW IS NOT FAST! HE CHEATS WITH THOSE HOVER SHOES!" Sonic drastically pointed at Shadow's shoes.

"Say that to your mother." Shadow chuckled, closing his eyes.

"What!" Sonic gasped, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT MY MUM!"

"Guys." Rudolph tries to interrupt as Shadow replied;

"I asked her not long about does it matter. And she says it still counts as 'fast'"

"OH YOU'RE LYING!" Sonic denied.

"I have a tea parties with her, how could I be lying, Faker." Shadow explained, glaring.

"YOU HAVE TEA PARTIES WITH MY MUM!"

"Guys..." Rudolph groaned, stsring lazily back at the hedgehogs fighting like cats pawing each other before screaming; "LETS JUST GO SAVE CHRISTMAS."

Shadow catches Sonic and he squeaked in fright. Blankly looking at Rudolph in terror. Rudolph sighed, breathing for 10 seconds and said;

"Look, we need to go right now to find some power source and then go and spread some Christmas cheer before sunrise! It's only ten, so we have a good chance!"

"How are we supposed to go across the world?" Sonic asked.

Rudolph excitedly marched over to the corner of the rooftop building. Pressing his bow. A giant small explosion caused Rudolph to get another punch in the nose as the front of the sleigh smacked him.

"Oww.." Rudolph sniffed, holding onto his nose, yet it still didn't bleed.

Ignoring Rudolph's pain. Shadow asked, "You mentioned about a power source? Where are we supposed to get that?"

"Well.. We'll need someone with brains.. Like machine wise." Sonic agreed.

Getting the same idea at the same time. Sonic and Shadow grinned,

"Fatty Mc Nose Hair."

..

Forced to dress up as men in black agents, not like Shadow was not already black enough. His suit was just Rudolph's and Sonic's. Sonic was giving his cool smirk, walking among the left side of Rudolph as Shadow was on the right. The sound of agent music like Pink Panther. Rudolph's nose, no longer red, but purple, swollen as well, had little glasses drawing onto it. Shadow, wearing glasses, pink as girly. Really thought he suited them.

Strolling through the halls of Dr Eggman's base. Rudolph was walking with his fancy girly red slippers, he always said red was the thing for Christmas. Shadow and Sonic, thought Rudolph was sucking to much candy cane.

They stopped. Near the right side of the hall was security cameras. All three of them stands tightly against the wall.

"Where to next?" Rudolph asked the hedgehogs.

"See that door." Shadow instructed the hall in the right side.

"OVER WHERE! LEMME SEE!" Rudolph ran out to face the hall and the door at the end.

Shadow and Sonic gasped, tugging the silly reindeer back to the wall. Giving him the look of stupidity. Sonic lowers his glasses to his nose,

"Yes, that hall! And all we need to do is borrow-"

"Stealing." Corrected Shadow and Rudolph.

Bashfully Sonic denied; "Noo, borrowing."

"STEALING!" Shadow and Rudolph shouted.

"BORRO-"

"NO, THAT'S KNOWN AS STEALING YOU LITTLE PEST, SONIC!" A smelly voice known to be as Eggman bellowed in front of the three, screaming at him like girls.

Eggman, wearing his oink little nightie, looking like a mess. Sonic and two still were screaming. Eggman even timed them. 10 mins. It was like seeing 1D girls.

"IT'S A WITCH!" Sonic shrieked.

"IT'S HELL!" Shadow screamed.

"MUM?!" Rudolph squealed, hugging into both hedgehogs.

Eggman faceplamed, he walked up. The three Mobains were that frightened that they stayed in the one spot. When he returned, wearing his regular suit again. The three sighed in relief.

"Phew, Eggman. You saved us." Sonic puffed.

"Where did mum go?" Rudolph panicked, "I told her not to follow me!"

"Oh, shut up! It's late at night! AND CHRISTMAS EVE! AND WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Eggman scowled, fisting his fist.

Rudolph immediately stands up, fixing his suit before pleading in a childish voice;

"WE'RE SAVING CHRISTMAS! AND I'M RUDOLPH! AHHHH, A FLY!" Rudolph screamed, punching himself in the nose.

Hissing by the sound of Rudolph's nose. Rudolph cried;

"I THINK I BROKE MY NOSE!"

"There wasn't even a fly." Shadow shrugged.

Eggman groaned; "JUST TAKE MY ELECTRICITY, TAKE FAT NOSE AND GET OUT!"

"Man, dont you have issues." Sonic grumbled, helping Rudolph before he pushed his glasses back over his eyes.

Sonic and Rudolph were already gone. Shadow, pulling out his hand for cash. Eggman groaned, slamming the money on Shadow's hand. He wasn't really a nighty person. Shadow grunted. He frowned wondering,

"Where's the storage?"

"In the right hall side, remember? You were planning to go in there..."

"I knew that..." Shadow walked off, stopping asking quickly, "And What's the wifi password?" "RottenHog21." Eggman growled, storming off.

"Thanks, because I gotta tweet this." Shadow grinned, taking a selfie on his phone; "Because I'm the Ulitimate Lifeform."

..

I know, this fanfic does not have the meaning. But as Sonic, Shadow and Rudolph left to save Christmas. It mattered to Sonic. I bet you still don't know how Sonic knew Rudolph so well. Because he had met him before. When Sonic was a little boy. Running freely through the world. He came across a very cold place. Where the stars gleamed. The trees as candy canes. Little frozen gummy blue bears as the rocks. The clear blue lake streaming to a giant city. Sonic had no clue what to expect. Until a reindeer flew behind him. And Sonic met Rudolph for the very first time. They played, laughed, even Sonic got to meet the other reindeer and Santa himself. Ever since then, Sonic believed. All you got to do is just keep running.

Getting on the sleigh. Ready to save Christmas.

"So, who's going to drive the sleigh?" Said Rudolph, sitting at the back of the sleigh.

"What?" Sonic and Shadow asked, "But we thought it would be you?"

"Ha! After tonight! My nose now purple! Someone has to take my place!"

"You should." Sonic suggested to Shadow.

Angry Shadow moaned; "Why do I have to fly the damn sleigh."

In frustration, Sonic groaned; "BECAUSE!"

Becoming a diva figure. Rudolph slapped both their faces. Dragging them into the sleigh and flung them. His voice shrieking like a angry woman at them, slapping his hands everywhere. His eyes beaming in outrage.

"SAVE CHRISTMAS OR I'LL KNOCK THE LIVING CRACKERS OUT OF YOU'S!"

"FINE, BIG NOSE!" Shadow snapped, getting up from the floor or the sleigh, "But it's hard to see when you're flying... So how am I-OMP!"

Shutting Shadow up and giving him his answer. Shadow's nose began to glow. Sonic, laughing his tail off. Was tearing up as he yelled in anger,

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"To guide you through the night. You have hover shoes so YOU Are carrying the sleigh. With my nose in this state, you're taking my place." Rudolph smirked, "And to make things fair for you. Sonic and I will deliver the presents to the orphans and the poor children as we go."

Shadow rolled his eyes. Why does he have to carry that damn sleigh.

Sonic suddenly sang out; "SHADOW THE RED NOSE HEDGEHOG! HAD A VERY BUST UP NOSE, AND IF YOU EVER SAW HIM..." Sonic stopped, sweat dropping as Shadow growled; "HE SINGING GLEEEEEEEEE!" He beamed.

"Oh yes Sonic I will be singing in glee.." Shadow snarled, grabbing Sonic's neck San tugged him close to his face; "Once I kick your face in."

"Now kiss." Rudolph awed, holding his hands together. Blinking a few times. Shadow and Sonic, fainted.

..

The Journey was long, crazy and adventurous. They flew high in the sky as Shadow hovered the sleigh beneath the stars. Surprisingly, the sleigh was 10x lighter than it was on the ground, and with all those presents in that sack. Maybe Santa was real. For once, the Ultimate Lifeform was damn wrong. Shadow chuckled, closing his eyes, gazing down at the city lights below him. The only thing that irritated Shadow was the harness he was wearing. The little bells jingling as well.

Sonic was controlling the reins and gazed at the stars. Bright effortless colours. From red to purple. Pink to white. So many. Big to small. Sonic lets go of the reins, lashing his arms to the sky, feeling the fluffy cold, moisture clouds. His blue quills whipping along with wind. Flying was his second favourite thing of a hobby. That feeling of freedom. Sometimes, he felt like he was flying, but on ground. Wearing a Santa hat, flopping about in the air. Sonic was clearly having an one of best moments of his life.

Rudolph, working on a machine. He was picking the first locations that they should go to. Location number 1 was "Tanoo Allies." Where four young little orphans were sleeping out in the cold, hugging into one another for warmth. Three boys and one girl. Alicia, Tunu, Drada and Squeak. Alicia was 6, having a terrible flu and cold. She was a mouse just like the boys. Tuno was 10, a slim and very hungry child. Drada was 3, it was only a week ago they lost his mother who was only 15, faced raped and died after a deadly disease. Squeak, the eldest, was 16, leader and protector of his unrelated family. But they were together, and they deserve a very happy Christmas.

"TO TANOO ALLIES!" Rudolph announced, pointing to the right side of the sleigh.

"ALRIGHT!" Sonic grinned, tugging the reins painfully on Shadow's back to the right side.

"AGGHHH!" Shadow choked, gliding unexpected to his right side and diving down for a city.

"SONIC WATCH IT!"

"NOT SORRY! HO, HO, HO!" Sonic laughed in a Santa expression, whipping the reins on Shadow's back.

And there they went, heading doe into the towns of Bricken. Where they'll findthe little orphans of Tanoo.

...

"AAAACHOOO!"

Alicia sneezed, wrapping her ripped blanket over her body, her germs literally spatting all over Drada's face causing him to cry.

Squeak groaned, lifting the little toddler away from Alicia and nursed him in his arms. To him the night was long, tiring, and the worst for him. Every night now he looked after the younger ones. It was hard. Very hard for Squeak. They moved around in the streets, hiding in bins, roof tops, and other certain places where they could. It stinks, stinks even more than Tunu's farting abilities. Drada stopped crying and was giggling a little. It was about time too. Underneath the tinned roof above their heads. You could see the stars way up high in the sky. The music from the hotel they were resting beside played loud enough for them to hear. Starving, freezing, tired and sick slightly. It was very hard for the poor ones.

"Cover your mouth whenever you sneeze, Alicia!" Squeak scowled, placing Drada onto his feet as he played with his little car with not a single wheel.

"Yeah, Alicia! Cover your mouth!" Tunu agreed, elbowing her.

"It's not my-my-my-!" Alicia sneezed all over Tunu.

Tunu gagged as he felt the little wetness came onto his face. Alicia sniffed, wiping away the snots from her nose with her arm. Squeak rolled his eyes, siting between the two mouses and watched Drada play with his toy.

"You know..." Squeak said, noticing the others looking back at him. "I hate you."

"Then why did you help us and let us stick with you?" Alicia asked croakily.

"I didn't help you. You's just stalked and never left me alone."

"Is it just me... Or did someone farted?" Tunu asked, taking off his little cap and flapped it about. All the mouses gasped in horror and in disgust as they covered their noses by the terrible smell. Their eyes watering. Little Drada then coughed;

"Who dat smelly?"

A figure came walking out from the shadows, wearing a red Santa hat. The figure lifted his hands; "Heh, heh, sorry! The chilli dogs were quite strong.."

It was Sonic, dropping a brown sack on the ground. He chuckled. Sometimes he can the wildest. The mice were terrified. Wide eyed and jaw dropped. Drada looked up. This figuge was blue.. Too blue.

"Well guys! I'm here to bring you joy and hapPines! So here's- AGHHH!" Sonic screamed, pinned to the ground by a little 3 year old trying to bite his face off.

Rudolph came marching out from the shadows, "Oh crack dammit! That kid is hungry! CALL KATNISS EVERDEEN! And may the odds be ever in your favour." He bowed to the orphans.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Sonic begged, trying so hard to lift the kid away form his nose. Rudolph just ignored Sonic and the little killer to it. Walking over to the sack and brought out a giant basket. He place it front of the three. A smile grew on Rudolph's face and offered;

"Open it."

"What's in the basket?" Squeak asked; getting on to his honkers and placed his hand on the lid of it.

"See for yourself."

The three mice looked at each other. All together they opened the basket. Gasped in amazement. The basket held their greatest wishes. Clothes, food, warm drinks, medicines for Alicia, and one present for the four of them. Their eyes lifted up to the reindeer, lunging for a great hug. When Drada heard the others laughing, he stopped attacking Sonic and joined in. Sonic, gasping for air, lying on the cold snow. Finally was free.

Sonic pulled himself up. Happiness filled his heart. Just seeing Rudolph hugging the orphans. Made Sonic see the real Santa and the meaning of Christmas.

"Thank you." Squeak said warmly to Rudolph.

"No problem. And Merry Christmas." Rudolph smiled, "Bye, bye Drada." He waved to the little toddler.

"Bye!" Drada giggled.

The orphans then ran back to the basket. Acting like young, teenager and children again. For that special moment, the orphans were happy.

Sonic and Rudolph left. They noticed Drada running past them. They didn't know where he was running to. But all they heard was the sound of Shadow screaming;

"GET THE **** OFF ME! AGHHHHHHH! THAT'S MY MANLY CHESTFUR! AHHHHH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

...

Across one part of the world. Sonic, Shadow and Rudolph helped many poor people from young to elderly. They met so many people. So kind and respectful! They're more nicer than us! (Notices you all glaring at me) Sorry.. I mean.. Nah, still nicer. And The three were heading their way back. To the land of the cold. To Santa Claus's home

...

It's the Break of Dawn. Shadow's chestful fur was slightly yanked off. That little thing surly knew how to give a good tug. Rudolph's nose was swollen, purple too. Sonic was... Perfect. Heh, as usual.

"How far now.." Shadow grumbled back, tugging the sleigh in the air.

"Almost!" Rudolph called back, pressing the ice pack against his ball nose.

"Man I'm tired." Sonic yawned, gazing at the sunrise behind the pink clouds.

"YOU HARDLY DID ANYTHING!" Shadow growled.

"Oh, Shads.. Looking after you was hard.. Raising from a cell to yourself know was the hardest thing I do-"

"YOU DIDNT EVEN EXIST THEN!" Shadow exclaimed.

"I did! I just... Was more... Ghostly." Sonic chuckled, holding the reins in hand.

"Hey.. Guess What." Shadow smirked.

"What?"

"Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric sucked more than you getting kissed by Elise." Rudolph got up onto his feel and gasped. Like a Diva, he walked his way to the seat where Sonic was and asked girly;

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"WE DON'T EVER SPEAK ABOUT RISE OF LYRIC! IT NEVER HAPPENED! IT. ! Ca-peey?"

Shadow nodded frightfully and continued to fly. Sonic, staring into a world of his own. having a mental breakdown. The thought of those lips, those HUMAN lips. He sobbed;

"My first kiss... Was ruined by a..." Sonic cringed, "Human.."

Rudolph placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder saying; "Don't forget about Chris.."

"OH CHAOS NO, NOT CHRIS! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...

~KAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOM~

In the middle of no where. Snow walloped high up into the sky. Piling up like a mini mountain. The slay and the equipment in the sky was scattered everyone. Sonic and Shadow were gulped by the snow, their heads popped out as they coughed out the rest of the remained snow in their mouths, blocking their nostrils too.

"SHADOW! GRAB MY HAND!" Sonic called, stretching his hand out to the hegdehog beside him.

"Go on without me!" Shadow stretched back, trying to grab Sonic's.

"Come on, Shadow!" Sonic coughed, Touching Shadow's hand slightly.

"No! Go!" Shadow breathed out the cold air.

As Their hands grasped each other. They panted in relief, they were together, helping each other. Until Sonic uses Shadow's arm to help pull himself up from the snow that covered his fur like powder or flour. Most of the snow plumped onto Shadow's face. The hedgehog glared up at Sonic, who patted the remaining of the snow sticking to him. Once Sonic was done, he winked;

"Thanks, Shads!"

"Go screw yourself." Shadow cursed, helping himself up annoyedly.

"Sorry Shadow, but this isn't the Titanic!" Sonic laughed, shrugging.

"Why do you want me to throw you into an iceberg and sink? Because that will only take just a split second." Shadow glared, giving the evil sinister look. Ready to punch Sonic right in the face as he tried to back away.

"Heh, heh, get away from me." Sonic sweat dropped, chuckling slightly.

"Oh, ho, ho... Where do you think you're going.." Shadow flashes his clean teeth, grinning to be exact.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic shrieked in high pitched, running for his life.

Shadow chased after him. The chase was that great that they chased after each other across the world. As they returned to the one spot. A voice cried from above;

"TIMBER!" as the little explosion happened behind the hedgehogs.

Groaning, Sonic and Shadow stomped their way over to the little bomber. There laid Rudolph, chuckling cutely at them;

"Tehe!"

"Where are we, big nose." Shadow demanded, looking around him with his arms folded. "Yeah, where are we? It's Christmas Day! And we should be at home!" Sonic agreed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"No where!" Rudolph exclaimed happily, getting onto his feet and cheered; "And don't worry about the sleigh. It crashes every year! It's tradition!"

"So, crashing from the sky and practically killing yourself is tradition?" Sonic asked. "Yeah!" Rudolph nodded.

"Then we're gonna die." Sonic declared, "Shadow, dig us our graves."

"Fine." Shadow grumbled, walking his way to flat surface and began to spin dash into the ground.

"Ha, ha, ha.." Rudolph chuckled evilly, "I got that all sorted.."

"What?" Shadow and Sonic turned around gasping.

Rudolph gave one evil smug. Snapping his fingers. The ground beneath them began to crumble. Screaming as the ground splited apart and fell straight into the dark hole. Sounds like earthquakes surrounded Shadow's and Sonic's hearing. Their bodies slamming against some hard objects. It wasn't like snow, rocks or anything like that. But tin. With one slam. Sonic and Shadow never felt the feeling of snow and rocks crushing their bodies. But the feeling of a cold surface.

..

Opening his eyes first. Sonic recognised the wood platform. He got up and looked around. He was back in Shadow's apartment. Not alone, Shadow was lying on the floor beside him. Waking up as well as he stood up beside Sonic wondering;

"What? Is it!-"

Both hedgehogs looked outside the window. Daytime. Shadow teleported to his Callander hanging on the door. Christmas Day. Shadow was astonished.

"I don't believe it." Sonic managed to say, walking to the window, seeing the people walking down and up the straights, As they faced each other. With eyes so wide and mouths low. It seemed that they must if dreamed. Dreamed that they were saving Christmas with a strange Rudolph that tried to kill them in the end. Plus that orphan that attacked them one at a time.

"But it felt so real." Shadow said, narrowing his eyebrows before staring up to the figure replying;

"It was real."

Sonic turned around. Shock and surprise swirled around their thoughts. Who was that fat man. His big white beard as if it was clouds attached to his face. Those blue eyes. And course, a nose like Mario's. Wearing a furry red suit with white fur on the tip of his boots, on the end of his coat, around the end of his hat and the centre. The figure, smiling at the hedgehogs as he stood near the fireplace of Shadow's rooms. He took a step forward and said;

"And thank you. You saved Christmas. Forgive me about Rudolph, he obviously got hitted in the head as you fell from the sky."

"Santa!" Sonic exclaimed, grinning his way up to Santa.

"Ho, ho! So it's pretty obvious what I'm wearing?"

"No, you just looked like Elvis but with the extra hair." Shadow grumbled, secretly annoyed by the fact he was wrong about Santa.

Santa laughed, bending back and forward, holding onto his stomach as he does. Sonic tried to keep his personal space by the figure laughing beside him. Shadow slowly walked up, studying Santa. It seemed strange. Strange in many ways.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho! Oh, Shadow you're quite a hedgehog!" Santa smiled.

"Thanks." Shadow nodded, slightly smiling too.

"As I was saying. When you were knocked out by the snow. My elfs looked after you, bringing you back here. . As for Rudolph and the other reindeer, they're asleep till the first of December. But what you did on Christmas Eve. Was a great act of love, kindness and generosity. You saved Christmas! The children of the poor will be forever grateful. And so will I." Santa's tuneful voice softened, standing taller as he held onto his black belt.

"Wow. So we really did save Christmas." Sonic said to Shadow.

"Well, isn't that what I just said?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. Sometimes Sonic was just plain dumb. He looked up to Santa Claus. Saving Christmas wasn't just saving lives, but saving spirits. It seemed Mobains compared to humans were more respectful. He liked it that way.

"It was for a good cause." Shadow said.

"Indeed." Santa agreed, "But I must be off! My wife and I are going to prepare more gifts for the children. So I must be off."

Watching Santa walking off to the door. Santa, opening the door. He turned around waving off; "Thank you..."

Like dust, Santa disappeared. Sonic then shouted out;

"YOU FORGOT TO SHUT THE DOOR!"

"Oh shut up, Sonic." Shadow groaned, facepalming.

"Hey.." Sonic dashed over to the door, lifting up two presents. "He left us something!" Shadow raised an eyebrow at the gifts. One was black and red. And one was blue and white. Seems the black one is his and Sonic's is the blue. He took his gift from Sonic. Both of them lifted up the top of the box. Their eyes widened. Sonic lifted up a freshly warm chili dog. He picked it up, licking his lips, and gave one big bite. Eating all the chili dog in the one go.

"YUM!" Sonic grinned, patting his tummy; "What did you get?"

"This is a joke." Shadow growled, lifting up a pink girly dress.

"It suits you." Sonic laughed.

Shadow ignored the annoying Hedgegog. Then he realised something. Besides the tongs and bras. There was a letter, a letter from Rudolph. Shadow picked it up and read it. Sonic had finally stopped laughing, noticing Shadow reading the letter and asked;

"Whos it from?"

"Rudolph." Shadow snarled, turning to Sonic with his eyes like fire.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked in hesitation.

Shadow stood there. Shaking in anger; "Sonic... Why did you tell Rudolph... THAT I HAD A SEX CHANGE!"

Oh that was me!

"What?" Shadow asked to me.

Yeah! Because you never told Rudolph that you hate Christmas!

"I WILL FIND YOU! AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Shadow roared.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO, SHADOW?!" Sonic begged.

I THINK IT'S TIME TO END THIS FANFIC! But at least Shadow met Santa?

**Happy new year! First fanfic of 2015 for the USA! I'm sorry about the problems, it was corrected and all, but other issues made me upload the uncorrected version. Anyway, happy new year!**


End file.
